Une proposition inattendue
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Jane est enceinte et ne peut donc plus travailler. Maura lui propose quelque chose qui, peut-être, leur fera du bien à toutes les deux.


**Hey ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous passez du bon temps. Voici mon premier écrit sur la série _Rizzoli & Isles. _Je dois vous avouer que cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas regardé, mais j'ai retrouvé cet OS dans l'un de mes dossiers, je l'ai remis à mon goût et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le partager que de le voir pourrir dans mon ordinateur. **

**POV :** omniscient, parce que je ne gère pas toujours très bien les POV internes ...

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien de l'univers de la série, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cela.

 **Situation :** je dirais courant de la saison 5, en imaginant que Jane est toujours enceinte bien sûr.

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai créé ici même si je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'adore ça ! _Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'installer chez moi ?

La question avait fusé comme une flèche et elle venait de se planter dans le cœur de sa cible. La détective avait tiqué, levé un sourcil, un air perplexe inscrit sur ses traits fins.

\- Et pourquoi je viendrais m'installer chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée par la proposition de son amie. C'est ta manière de dire que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Parce que moi, ça ne me tente pas spécialement ...

\- NON ! C'est parce que tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et que ça me fait de la peine dès que je te vois monter les escaliers pour aller chez toi, on dirait que tu souffres le martyr.

\- Je souffre le martyr parce qu'on m'interdit de courser les suspects, pas parce que je dois monter les escaliers !

La légiste n'était quand même pas convaincue et elle fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant comprendre à son amie qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. La brune saisit sa tactique et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Maur' je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est adorable de ta part mais je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule.

Maura ne bougea pas d'un pouce et, sans ciller, recommença à parler.

\- Jane, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Et pour ton bébé aussi. Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi et je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aider un peu plus. Que tu me fasses plus confiance par rapport à ta grossesse.

Jane sentit qu'elle venait de blesser son amie en repoussant son offre. Elle voulut se faire pardonner.

\- Je te fais confiance Maura. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu quand même passer quelques mois de plus sur le terrain.

La légiste, qui avait semblé pendant un instant indifférente aux paroles de son amie, se retrouva souriante comme une reine. Elle était très contente d'avoir pu aider Jane de quelque façon que se fût car cette dernière ne se laissait pas souvent aller à demander quelque chose.

\- Tu trouves que mon idée de faire croire, au début de ta grossesse, que tu avais juste pris du poids était une bonne idée ? Et celle de te faire porter des t-shirts amples à partir du moment où la "prise de poids" devenait un peu trop suspecte était ingénue, non ? Et puis, soyons sérieuses quelques secondes, j'ai quand même réussi à te faire porter une robe aujourd'hui !

Maura sourit, vraiment heureuse de voir la détective dans d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait habituellement.

\- Tu me fais faire absolument n'importe quoi ! Mais il est vrai que cette robe est jolie. Discrète et pas trop moulante, parce qu'avec le bide que je me paie, ça ne serait pas très joli !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent en silence. Maura retrouva son sérieux la première et ajouta, pour essayer de faire accepter son amie :

\- Et puis, de toute façon, tu passes le plus clair de ton temps chez moi. Et comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de tes déplacements et tu n'auras plus à prendre le volant !

\- Eh c'est bon, je suis enceinte, je n'ai pas perdu mes deux jambes dans un accident !

Maura secoua la tête pour prouver à sa collègue que ce n'était pas un argument recevable.

-Écoute, je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter. Au contraire. Et tu sais à quel point ça nous ferait du bien à toutes les deux de passer plus de temps ensemble comme tu ne travailles plus …

Maura baissa son regard sur son verre. Elle ne l'avait pas avoué à Jane, mais les enquêtes qu'elles partageaient et les petites conversations à la morgue lui manquaient terriblement. Ce n'était pas la même chose, de travailler sans Jane. Elle était sa meilleure amie après tout, son rayon de soleil. Elle avait du mal à supporter son absence. Alors, et c'était une idée qui lui semblait assez ingénieuse, elle avait proposé la colocation pour pallier à leur manque de temps ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas faux … Je vais y réfléchir.

Jane avait bien vu à quel point son amie semblait triste d'être ainsi séparée d'elle à longueur de temps. Et elle devait bien avouer elle aussi que leur complicité constante lui manquait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ses journées. Le travail avait accaparé tellement de son temps et de son énergie qu'à présent, elle ne savait plus quoi faire quand elle n'était pas occupée au poste par une enquête. D'accord, elle pouvait profiter de sa famille, mais sa mère était un peu trop envahissante à son goût et ses frères avaient eux aussi un travail. Elle trouvait bien une activité de temps en temps, mais elle passait le plus clair de ses journées allongée sur son canapé à caresser son ventre et à se poser de drôles de questions.

-Ça veut dire oui ? S'exclama Maura, toute excitée à l'idée de partager sa maison avec Jane.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en souriant et joua un petit instant avec les nerfs de la légiste.

-Je ne sais pas … J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, pas que j'allais donner une réponse tout de suite !

Le sourire sur le visage de Maura s'estompa et son regard s'assombrit. En réalité, quand elle lui avait proposé, elle pensait que c'était gagné d'avance. Que Jane lutterait un peu pour prouver qu'elle avait encore toutes ses facultés et son indépendance, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refuse ou en tout cas lui laisse un certain suspens au goût amer en bouche.

La policière remarqua encore une fois que sa collègue avait été blessée par son comportement. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait accepter sa proposition. D'accord, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue tout de suite, mais en même temps, voir Maura aussi morose, cela lui faisait plus mal au cœur encore que de ranger son orgueil au placard.

Elle posa sa main sur celle, douce et fraîche, de la légiste. Maura leva son visage vers elle et, voyant le sourire au fond des yeux de Jane, elle se mit à sourire à son tour.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, je me ferai un plaisir de venir vivre avec toi.

Maura se redressa encore un peu, aussi heureuse qu'une enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir partager autant de temps qu'elle voulait avec Jane. Cette nouvelle avait réussi à elle seule à égayer sa semaine.

-Super ! Eh bien, je suis contente d'apprendre que tu es d'accord. On s'occupera d'aller chercher tes affaires à la fin de ma journée, qu'en dis-tu ?

Jane hocha la tête en souriant. Quoi qu'elle dise, Maura avait raison. Elles en avaient besoin toutes les deux, de ce soutien. Elle, parce qu'elle était enceinte. Son amie, parce qu'elle se sentait seule dans sa grande maison et après les longues journées qu'elle passait sans la policière.

-Oui, quand tu veux, je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire, contrairement à toi !


End file.
